


Left Hand Free

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (I've always dreamed of using this tag), FE3H Wank Week, FE3H Wank Week 2020 Day 4: Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, alternate title: Felix goes to town with an hitachi, when ur bf is away so u gotta make do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: Sylvain had left the previous morning, his job occasionally taking him away from his boyfriend who usually spent the following days thinking about the lingering kisses before his departure, and the night before as they spent it mapping each other’s bodies as if it was the first time.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Left Hand Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE3h Wank Week Day 4: Toys

Sylvain had left the previous morning, his job occasionally taking him away from his boyfriend who usually spent the following days thinking about the lingering kisses before his departure, and the night before as they spent it mapping each other’s bodies as if it was the first time.

Felix walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel along his damp hair and throwing himself on the bed with a small _‘oof’_. He tried not to think how the pillow smelled like Sylvain’s shampoo, forcefully dragging his mind away from such matters as he checked his phone for the umpeenth time that day hoping for a new message from Sylvain.

There were none. Sylvain was probably busy in one of the thousand meetings his father always pulled him into.

He breathed deeply, realizing too late his mistake as Sylvain’s smell hit his nose, making his heart clench and his cunt throb at the thought of the night they had spent slowly taking each other apart before Sylvain had to leave.

Felix bit his lower lip, cursing his body for being so used to Sylvain’s touch, his voice, his lips. For craving him so much even if his absence was limited to only a handful of days. He was already wet simply thinking about him.

He propped himself up on the bed properly, burying his head in Sylvain’s pillow, his hand gently circling around his nipple over his shirt in a poor imitation of Sylvain’s touch. Sylvain had taken his sweet time, kissing down his neck, his tongue tracing the side of his throat up to his ear before gently biting on his lobe. Felix let out a whine, his finger twisting around the sensitive nub and sending sparks to the tip of his toes.

He could almost hear Sylvain’s low chuckle as he said, _“So sensitive, baby”_ , before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Felix moaned again, quickly discarding his shirt as his body heated up, craving release. He slowly danced the fingers of his free hand downward, past the scars on his chest and his belly button, reaching his folds and pressing a finger to tease his clit lightly, feather light touches that made his hips rise from the bed as he chased for more. He pretended it was Sylvain’s clever finger, teasing him until he was wet enough for a finger to sink into his hole. He’d pair it up with his tongue, gently licking up his folds and sucking on his clit, drawing noises from Felix that he wasn’t even aware he could make.

“F-Fuck, _Sylvain_.” He shuddered, parting his folds and gathering some slick on his middle finger before rubbing it around his hole in slow motions.

 _“That’s it, baby, open yourself up for me.”_ Sylvain would whisper in his ear, that baritone just enough to make his thighs shake.

It wasn’t the same without Sylvain, never would be, but luckily his boyfriend had been nice enough to leave him a gift a few years ago when he first started traveling because of work.

He thanked himself for the presence of mind of putting it under charge the previous night as an unaware Sylvain slumbered next to him, completely tuckered out from their activities.

Having to stretch to reach his bedside table was kind of a hassle, but it was rewarded when he got the Hitachi Sylvain had one day dropped in his hands with a wink, making Felix blush to the tip of his ears. He used it more than he was comfortable to admit when the other was away.

Felix checked that it was properly charged before settling back against the headboard once again, vibrator tightly held in his hand.

Had it been any other time, he’d feel embarrassed for what he was about to do, but with Sylvain’s absence and the haze of lust clouding his judgement, he decided he didn’t give a single fuck. He pinched his ignored nipple, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub between his calloused pads. There was still a faint love bite from Sylvain around it and he eagerly pressed against it, the throb of pleasure-pain delicious as it reached his crotch.

Felix turned on the vibrator at the lowest setting, circling it against his abused nipple and ripping a long, drawn out moan of Sylvain’s name as he imagined the other worrying the sensitive skin between his teeth and tugging.

 _Goddess_ , if Sylvain could see him now.

His cunt ached, ignored as Felix tried to keep himself on the edge for as long as he could and he found himself thoroughly wet, his hole clenching around nothing. He hoped Sylvain was just as desperate for him as he was right now, wherever he was. The aching emptiness was too much to bear so Felix slipped a finger to the second knuckle inside, meeting no resistance as he spread his legs. The stretch wasn’t enough, Sylvain’s fingers were thicker and longer, so he slipped another finger inside, feeling his walls flutter as he started thrusting them.

 _“Come on, Fe. You can do better than that.”_ Sylvain crooned in his mind, compelling him to lower the vibrator to where he needed it most.

He jolted as the vibration hit his clit, causing him to voice curses, a litany of _‘Vain, ‘Vain, please_ , escaping from his lips along with whimpers, his fingers struggling to keep up while fucked himself.

Felix added a third finger, finally reaching the level of fullness his body ached for, the sheets were soaked with his come, something he’d be annoyed about later. He brushed his lips against the pillow, breathing Sylvain in, the scent of his lover intoxicating; so much so that he could almost picture him there, between his legs.

Sylvain would take his time to unravel him, kissing and licking at him while his mouth, one that never ran out of filthy things to whisper, worshiped every part of his body. Felix didn’t have that luxury without him, only his fingers and plenty of memories of the both of them together.

He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, nudging it along by switching the vibrator to the highest setting and biting back a shout, his fingers crooking, hitting that spot that made him see stars every damn time. Sylvain liked to rub against it, pressing his smirk on Felix’s inner thigh and watching him writhe, chasing the sensation.

 _“Come for me, baby.”_ Sylvain encouraged, his wicked smile doing things to him. He would have done anything for him in that moment, even the version of him that lived in his mind.

So Felix did, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut as he peaked, wave after wave of his orgasm washing over him.

“Sylvain!” He called his lover’s name, almost hoping it’d make him materialize in front of Felix. He clicked off the vibrator, the stimulation bordering on painful. He abandoned it next to his leg. Felix felt boneless on the sheets below him and using them to wipe at himself and his fingers uselessly. He’d need another shower.

As soon as his legs collaborated. His phone started ringing with an incoming call, leaving Felix unsurprised when he saw Sylvain was the caller ID. Trust him to know when Felix missed him most.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Alt-J's song "Left Hand Free"
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@hanzohoemada](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada)
> 
> [Promo post of the fic](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada/status/1291115009691602945?s=20)


End file.
